Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (season 2)/Episode 2b: Just a Girl
Transcript (Title and episode production credits appears. We zoom into Sagwa and Dongwa doing kung fu in the palace gardens) Dongwa: Wow Sagwa, you're very good at this. You could even enter a tournament someday, and possibly win. Sagwa: Xie-xie, Dongwa. I think I am good enough for that too, and that sounds fun. Also, I have the best sifu! (Sagwa notices a poster on a tree advertising a kung-fu tournament being held by the alley cats) Dongwa: Well, looks like the alley cats are holding a tournament. (Transition wipe to the next morning, where Sagwa and Dongwa are signing up for the tournament, however, the alley cats laugh at Sagwa) Sagwa: Why are you laughing? Lik-Lik: Girls can't enter the tournament. Sagwa: Says the guy who has girls as members of his gang. Lik-Lik: Not spoiled girls! Ha! Jet-Jet: Go back home, ya crybaby! *looks to the side and switches expressions from bullyish to embarrassed looking* Sagwa: *whimpers* (Transition wipe to Sagwa and Mama Miao in the Magistrate's study) Mama Miao: Those alley cats are pains in the pigu! I have a story to tell you, which may help you with this problem. There is a legend about a human girl, who once had a similar problem. Sagwa: Sounds interesting! Tell me about it! *sits down* (Transition fade to a live-action video portraying the poem "The Ballad of Hua Mulan", with the band Primus performing the poem in song. Once the poem is over, we transition fade back to Mama Miao and Sagwa) Mama Miao: So, you see it doesn't matter whether you're a boy or a girl. All that matter is, what you can do. Sagwa: Okay Mama. I'm ready to show those alley cats what I'm made of! (Sagwa runs off) Mama Miao: You go girl! *looks to the audience* Trademarked by SheZow, 2012. (Transition wipe to Sagwa running over to the alley cats at the signup booth) Jet-Jet: Ha, look who's up for round 2 of public humiliation! Sagwa: Oh yeah? Take this! (Sagwa hisses and then claws Jet-Jet in the face) (Cut to overhead view of the village with Jet-Jet screaming in the background) (Cut to Jet-Jet walking over to Lik-Lik. Jet-Jet has a claw mark on his face) Jet-Jet: Okay, I've had enough. Lik-Lik: Ha, you failed at being an alley cat! Now go back home. (Jet-Jet walks away) (Cut back to Sagwa and Dongwa) Dongwa: My sister can kick a lot of booty now! (Cut to the alley cats) Ling: But you can't do bull crap! (Cut back to Sagwa and Dongwa) Sagwa: I'm gonna do a little demonstration! (Cut back to the alley cats) Lik-Lik: Well, since Jet-Jet is over at his mother's with a claw mark to the face, I'll let Ling take over. Ling: LET'S DO THE DEMONSTRATION! (The alley cats pull out all kinds of junk from Hammerspace) (Cut to Sagwa getting into a fighting stance) Ling: Ready, aim, FIRE! (Cut to a montage of Sagwa breaking and dodging all the junk, all while crying out like a warrior the whole time. During this montage, the song "Some Things Never Change (Cassette Version)" by Devo plays) Ling: (During the montage) My god, she's so good! (Once the montage and song have finished, Sagwa gets back into her fighting stance) Ling: Okay, you can enter the tournament. (Cut to a montage of Sagwa in the tournament. During this montage, the song "Faster and Faster" by Devo plays, albeit with added Traditional Chinese instrumentation. Once this montage and the song have finished, Sagwa is cheered on by everyone) Lik-Lik: Now I see why your natural talent is kung fu! (Cut to a proud Sagwa. We fade out) Category:Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat Category:Episode Transcripts